There's Something Missing Here
by merissala
Summary: Gakuto thought Yuushi was the most selfish person ever. And this was coming from Gakuto. Dirty, Atoji, Silver
1. Chapter 1

Pairings: Dirty Pair

A/N: It can still be considered friendship though. This fic isn't supposed to be awesomely good. It's going to be told as is. If you don't like it....too bad I guess. You can still tell me though, I might do something about it. Otherwise...what you read is what you'll get! :) Nevertheless, if you like it, good for you!

Warnings: Nothing new really. You're in the Prince of Tennis section, what do you expect from this fandom?

* * *

"Can't you just leave me the hell alone?" yelled the red head.

Oshitari Yuushi sighed at his best friend - wait no, since Gakuto just denounced their friendship, he guessed he couldn't call him that...at the moment. He lowered his glasses and rubbed his eyes, tired at Gakuto's behavior today. "Gakuto, I can't leave you alone because obvious something wrong and is affecting your tennis." Yuushi stated calmly.

And for some reason, Gakuto blew up...even more so than he already was.

"I can't believe it Yuushi! All it is is about tennis! And school and that stupid girl in our class, whatever the hell her name is! You never give a shit about what I want!" And he stormed off.

Yuushi was, for once, thoroughly puzzled. And a little angry. He didn't "give a shit" as Gakuto put it, about what he thought? Yuushi wanted to laugh. How is it possible Gakuto would think that? Yuushi cared about this thoughts- asked what he wanted, where to each lunch, when they should hang out, if he wanted the last slice of pizza...Oh, he definitely gave a shit.

He sighed.

And sighed once again for good measure. He'd deal with it tomorrow.

He bent down to pick up his tennis gear, his backpack and Gakuto's backpack which he had thrown at Yuushi when their argument was at its climax. (which wasn't even really a argument, just Gakuto screaming at him and getting mad for reasons Yuushi could not figure out.) As he lifted all the bags, a piece of paper floated to the ground. Yuushi noticed and stared.

A ripped half of a picture.

In the picture: him.

In the missing half, Yuushi guessed: Muhaki Gakuto.

* * *

Gakuto fumed.

And fumed.

And fumed some more

Then threw his racket at the window, which was open.

God, he hated Yuushi.

He wish Yuushi would just disappear. Get drowned. Or hit by a car. Have the sky fall on him. Jump off a cliff... anything! He never wanted to see his face. How could Yuushi be so insensitive?! Sure, Gakuto knew he wasn't the best best friend, nor was he very patient or very smart. Nor was he really pretty or rational, nor was he even fit to be Yuushi's best friend in the first place!

God, he hated Yuushi even more.

Damn you Yuushi for being so goddamn perfect.

He crossed his arms and fell asleep on his bed.

* * *

Next morning, Yuushi didn't come to school.

But Gakuto didn't know that. What he did know was that he had no clue where his backpack was.

"Jirou, Jirou, Jirou!!! Wake up, wake up!!! HURRY UP!!!!"

The light-haired sleepy narcoleptic peered through one eye and yawned. "What do you want Gakuto...?" his body was sprawled on the desk, covering all papers or lack there of on his temporary bed.

"Do you have your homework?! I lost my stuff- binders, papers, homework (that he didn't even think about doing when he got home yesterday), everything! Help me..."

"Ehh.... what makes you think I did it....?" he mumbled, as his eyes fluttered a little and shut.

Gakuto stopped pulling and scratching at Jirou. Right. Why did he think Jirou actually did his homework? Sure, Jirou was a genius and only needed to glance at the textbook before the test to score high. But he never did his homework. He was always sleeping! Gakuto mentally hit himself.

Ah! Of course! There was always Yuushi!

"Yuushi, where's your-" he said, before he realized he was still mad at Yuushi. And this was also before he turned around and could have realized Yuushi was not present.

"Ah, Shishido!" Gakuto fled to the said person's seat just as he teacher slid the door open.

"Hey children! Hope you did your homework 'cause there's a pop quiz today! Clear your desks and close your backpacks!"

Everyone groaned.

"OK, take roll before we take the quiz... which seats are empty... Oshitari Yuushi?"

Silence.

"Not here? Well, he'll lose points!" And he passed out the quiz paper.

Gakuto glanced at Yuushi's empty seat and briefly wondered where he was, then promptly erased his mind of his ex best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Pairings: Dirty Pair

A/N: It can still be considered friendship though. This fic isn't supposed to be awesomely good. OR LONG EITHER!!! It's going to be told as is. If you don't like it....too bad I guess. You can still tell me though, I might do something about it. Otherwise...what you read is what you'll get! :) Nevertheless, if you like it, good for you!

Warnings: Nothing new really since the first chapter

other notes: i'm not sure in what sort of direction this story is going. im thinking, should it stay friendship, or go dirty? Hm.... I usually like the general/drama sort of genre, romance is not something I'm good at writing. Eh, dunno, where do you guys see this going?

* * *

It has been a week since Gakuto had spoken, talked, played, or was seen with Yuushi. It has been a week for Gakuto to think about what happened, and week for Yuushi also. Yuushi should have apologized already. He always apologized, usually by the next day. Didn't Yuushi realize that he was wrong?

Huh. What _did_ he do wrong? The longer Gakuto thought about it, the more he realized that he couldn't really remember why he was so mad at Yuushi. What did Yuushi do anyways?

Oh.

Yeah.

Now he remembered.

Yuushi totally ditched him for that damned girl!

_"Hey Gakuto, let's go somewhere."_

Gakuto looked up at Yuushi, "Where?"

"Haha, let's go watch a movie or something."

"Ehhhh, no way Yuushi, like hell I'd ever watch a movie with you," Gakuto said. They always ended up watching some stupid chick flick Gakuto hated and regretted paying for afterwards (that's because Gakuto always ended up crying of happiness, which he would never admit).

"Oh. Uh, what about-"

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Ah, sorry Yuushi, phone... hello? What, Mom? Agh, no! I don't!..... No mom, I'm not going to, just tell Dad to do it or something! ....Ugh....." Gakuto rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, got it. ....'Kay..love ya too." He flipped his phone shut, "So Yuushi, what about the what-"

What the? Yuushi wasn't there.

Gakuto shrugged, he'd see him in class later.

Only later in class, Yuushi was completely absorbed in his notes and work, unlike usually when he still payed attention but still turned to Gakuto if he bothered him. Today, Gakuto had tapped, poked, whispered loudly in his ear, kicked and pinched Yuushi to get his attention. Yuushi only either ignored him or waved him away.

What the hell man?

Then after school, tennis practice went quite quietly. Yuushi said nothing. Gakuto tried but things got in the way. Like stupid Atobe.

Tennis practice ended, and this is where Gakuto just wanted to punch Yuushi. Yuushi silently gathered up his tennis stuff, which was still normal that he was quiet, but he did talk to Gakuto when he was "normal". He finished, got up, and left the club house.

At that point, Gakuto felt like apologizing. Maybe he did something wrong. Maybe he accidently said something. Was it because he said he would never watch a movie with Yuushi? Gakuto ran out the clubroom door, Yuushi couldn't be too far already... he turned the corner.

And saw Yuushi with a girl.

The girl was looking down.

Yuushi lifted her chin up.

She smiled and blushed.

Yuushi smiled too.

Gakuto suddenly thought, he didn't smile all day and he smiled for her? Here Gakuto thought something was wrong but clearly not. Yuushi just ignored him for no reason!

He turned away in anger. Yuushi was a big, gigantic, huge jerk!

_You know what, screw Yuushi! Gakuto, too filled with fumes, ran back to the clubroom and grabbed his stuff in a hurry. His wallet flung out of his backpack and a picture of him and Yuushi and flew out and floated to the ground near the door. He bent down to pick it up as someone opened the door, stepping in, in turn, also stepped on the picture. And it ripped, since Gakuto just happened to also peel it off the ground. _

_"Ohtori....Why did you...come in...so suddenly, you could've knocked!" Nevermind this was not Gakuto's room. _

_"Huh? Oh! Sorry, Mukahi-sempai!! I'm so, so, so sorry!"_

_Gakuto just muttered a whatever, grabbed the other half, and thought to himself he'd just tape it together later._

Yeah, that's what happened. That's why he was mad at Yuushi.

No, that's wrong. He wasn't mad. Gakuto shook his head. He should be the better person, apologize first even though he did nothing. Just say something. A week was kind of a long time. Yeah. Yeah... that's good. He'd go to Yuushi right now and say sorry. Why didn't he do this earlier?

Gakuto paused, why didn't he? He could've done it during tennis practice... wait, Yuushi wasn't there. During any of the five classes he had with him...hold on, Yuushi was absent. Or he could have called him...well, he was mad then, so he didn't call.

Where was Yuushi then? Why had he not realized that he hadn't been at school for a week now? How did he only notice now? Why was he asking so many questions to himself? Gakuto needed to stop. Just pull out the phone and call. Not too hard.

"Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring...The number you have reached..." Gakuto flipped his phone shut. Then reopened it and tried several times again. No answer. He called Yuushi's home phone. "Ring... Ring... Ring... _Hi, you have reached the Oshitari residence, we are currently unable to reach the phone- hey, why are you saying "we" it's just you.." Hey, that was Gakuto's voice. "Well, it's polite to say we, because I'm referring to my whole family, people don't call this phone just for me...anyways, please leave your name and number and we- he means "I"!!- will reach you shortly. Beep._ "

Gakuto chuckled at his antics, that was a year ago! Gakuto couldnt' believe Yuushi had still kept that...

His chuckling stopped when he realized the home phone was not picked up.

He stared at this phone, not really looking at it, just kind of staring.

Where in the world was his best friend?

* * *

so you ask me (again?) where this story is going?

and i answer like id know!

XD well actually i sort of do.

anyways please tell me what you thought of it!

shounen ai or friendship?


End file.
